DBZT the Series, Episode 1:  Koola
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: The first episode in the series:  Gohan and his allies must face the nigh-omnipotent eldest brother of Frieza:  The warrior Lord Koola.


DBZ and all associated characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, TOEI, and Funimation. All rights reserved. Trust me, if I owned it more characters would be wearing pants.

This is the second part of my new AU series, taking place instead of GT. Yes, I know I may get character ages wrong, but we've also suspended our disbelief in thinking Krillin could grow hair, so stay with me on this. And without further ado…

**Episode 1:**

**Koola**

In a dimension higher, far higher than ours, from where the Universe is a single flat plane underneath, there is a single world. A world upon which other worlds dot the night sky like stars. A world lost in legend, in mythos.

The world of the Kaioshins, the Gods who Stand Above all Gods.

A world sparsely populated at best, due to the horrific wrath of Majin Buu.

A figure walks along the wide swath of scorched earth, the single scar inflicted upon the planet by Buu's death.

He is a tall figure, just under six feet tall, his hair cropped into a limp Mohawk, his fine clothes signifying his rank as the Kaioshin of the East.

It has been years since he has left this world, simply watching the events of the physical plane like he had for his existence before Bibidi's reign of terror. But now, as before, he finds himself drawn to the lower planes.

"Kibito," he says.

A transparent figure of a kaioshin almost one and a half times his height appears.

"Yes, Shin?" the older man says.

"I recently found out that Lord Koola is heading towards Earth. We know what he is capable of, and he is seeking revenge. Part of me wants to stop him, but another part of me knows that he will not be discouraged by anything save death. What should I do?"

"I too have seen this. We cannot interfere. Not unless the first gambit planned fails. Then we will do what we must."

Two blurs appear and disappear over the surface of Dende's lookout, shockwaves of their impacts rocking the tower to its core. On the surface of the palace, two nameks watch the battle with enhanced senses, one in awe, one in annoyance.

"I don't understand," Piccolo says, "Why couldn't they just use the Time Chamber? They've wasted six days training like that."

"Two reasons," Dende, Kami of Earth, responds, "First off, he's already spent a year in the chamber. He'd have the risk of being trapped in there forever. Since we don't know the extent of what the Kaioshin did to him, we can't be sure if he could escape from there."

"And the second reason?"

"Because if this is our final battle, wouldn't it be better for him to spend his final days with his family?"

Tien sits, meditating by the thick wooden door. Yamcha practices furiously, punching cracks into the white walls. Krillin simply paces around, muttering to himself about being dragged into this.

"How long are they going to take?" he demands, "You think they'd be through by now…"

As if on cue, the door opens. Goten is the first to walk out, his saiyan armor cracked in places, his hair mussed. Trunks is the second out, slightly taller than when he went in, his armor blackened from what seems to be a few too many point-blank ki blasts.

And finally, Vegeta walks out. Not a mark on him.

None of them need to ask the meaning of that.

"We have very little time," Vegeta says, "Koola will be here within a day. If you wish to use the Chamber, make sure to do it now."

He walks past them, and takes off when he reaches the outside, towards the sparring Gohan and Uubu.

"I don't get it," Krillin says, "I thought only two people were allowed into the chamber at a time."

"Yeah," Trunks responds, "Only two people can _enter_ it. Good thing we've been keeping up on the dancing lessons, right Goten?"

Goten chuckles, nodding…and the humans look around at a sound similar to a rumbling dragon.

"What the Hell was that?!" Yamcha demands.

Goten turns bright red, scratching his head.

"The amount of food in the chamber didn't increase," he says, "Anyone know where the kitchen is?"

Hours later.

The saucer-shaped craft enters Earth orbit. Detaching from the bottom of the craft, a cluster of pods flies towards Earth, before breaking into a tightly packed swarm. Each one streaks red as it descends into the atmosphere. Each one lands within a mile of each other, in the empty, uninhabited canyons carved by the Cell Games.

Gohan leads the group as they fly through the air to the sight. Before they left, Vegeta delivered one important edict for them to follow:

'Whatever happens, do _not_ go Super Saiyan.'

Goten and Trunks would have questioned it if they weren't busy changing, and when Vegeta told them of this new limitation, they simply acknowledged it. From the look Vegeta gave them, it looked like this was a rule they'd actually _follow._

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Krillin asks.

"Koola sends in advance scouts. Mostly robots, and a handful of lieutenants so he can determine if he himself needs to be involved," Vegeta says, "You may be expecting the incompetents of the Ginyu Force, but what we are facing in this battle is closer to us in power. There may even be other Ice-jin among his lieutenants. I know that my contact is half ice-jin, himself."

"Half ice-jin?" Krillin asks, flying up next to Vegeta, "Wonder who'd actually _want_ to have a kid by one of those."

Vegeta scowls, and flies ahead of the others, his aura flaring about him as he shoots off into the distance.

Gohan shrugs, and accelerates, as do the rest of the others.

Within minutes, they find themselves in the all-too familiar plains, finding it covered in craters.

"They're here," Vegeta says, landing ahead of them, "Be on your guard."

Tien falls back into a fighting stance, Chao'tzu floating next to him. Yamcha clenches his fists, powering up to his full extent. Krillin forms a small Kienzen in his hand. Trunks and Goten draw their weapons. Uubu assumes a fighting stance identical to Goku's. Piccolo stands, motionless, cape floating in the wind.

And Gohan cracks his knuckles, scanning the area for power levels…

And movement comes from the craters.

"We got company…" Krillin mutters.

A metal hand rises from one hole, and grips the ground. Pulling itself up, a spider-eyed metal four-legged robot climbs onto the ground, scanning the area and locking itself onto the terrans. An aura flares around it, and it rises into the air.

As does another.

And another.

And another.

Totaling four dozen of the robots.

"That leaves seven pods," Piccolo intones.

"I know," Vegeta growls.

The last seven pods rumble. A white hand reaches out from one of them, gripping into the ground. A white hand with dark violet fingernails, and a chilling texture.

"Oh, shit," Yamcha whispers.

A figure rises from the pod, a handful of dirt falling from its fingers. Short, no more than a foot taller than Krillin. With chalk white skin, light blue where its expected to be violet. Red eyes where they are expecting black. And a long, thick tail trailing behind him.

"An ice-jin," Piccolo growls.

Six more ice-jin, identical to the first, rise from their pods. They float in mid air alongside their robotic hordes, sizing up the terrans, saiyans, and namek for a long moment. And as one, they snap back their right leg, and snap apart their arms into a flawless fighting stance.

"Correction," Vegeta says, "Warrior Ice-jin. I hope we made out our wills before we arrived."

"The Eighth Guard has arrived," Kuube says, bowing as he walks into the observation port, "Scouter transmission reports that a group of natives has arrived to engage them and the drones."

"Understood," Koola responds, "We will observe. If I am needed, I will engage."

"Why not send another guard?"

"Each of the Eighth Guard has a power level measuring at 60 million. If they cannot defeat the natives, I will be the only one who could. Leave me."

Kuube bows, and backs out, letting the door close behind him. He sighs, walking from the observation port. Clenching his fists, he closes his eyes, growling…

And a gold aura flickers around him for a moment, before dissipating.

"Soon enough, Vegeta," he says, "Soon enough I can be your ally…"

And he walks back to the bridge, calming himself along the way.


End file.
